Palavras não Ditas
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Ela havia tido um surto de irritação e, ao fugir de seu ambiente, ele a ajuda à encontrar sua felicidade permanente [OneShot] [NarxHin]


**Palavras não ditas**

Não havia o porquê se esconder aquilo de si mesma, havia? Não, não havia. Sempre que tentava esquecer, se encontrava mais confusa do que antes. E as palavras de Ino não ajudavam muito. Por que havia se forçado a ouvi-las mesmo? Ah, sim, pois parte da jovem corajosa que mantinha dentro de si clamava por fazer algo, como levantar dali, correr para os inalcançáveis braços _dele_ e dizer o que, por anos, havia almejado e sonhado dizer e fazer, o que havia guardado dentro de si por anos. Mas nada passava disso, almejos e sonhos. Pareciam tão simples ao pensar, mas na prática aquilo era muito complicado, como Shikamaru costumava falar sobre os sentimentos e sobre garotas, especialmente Ino pelos problemas com a língua solta. Porque ver todos se acertando doía tanto? Até Neji, que era frio e impassível, estava muito bem com o namoro com Tenten. Por que não conseguia fazer as sugestões de Ino? Por que admitir para si mesma que era uma batalha perdida quando até Sakura já superava todos os seus medos sobre Sasuke? Ela nunca havia sido uma perdedora, mesmo quando seu pai havia dito que era. Nunca! E as palavras irritantes de Ino começaram a bombardear-lhe a mente.

'... Você é fraca querida, admita, pois se continuar assim, Naruto nunca vai perceber, tolo do jeito que ele é não vai se você continuar com essa timidez contínua. Você tem que se rebelar contra o mundo, pois se não, vai ficar para titia... '

Naquele momento ela foi interrompida por uma dor aguda no punho e por um estrondo enorme. Sem perceber, ao relembrar as palavras de Ino, acabou dando um potente soco na árvore na qual se encontrava. A dor não era seu maior desconforto, com certeza. Já o barulho do soco em conjunto as pessoas olhando para a tranqüila jovem Hyuuga perder a cabeça e a calma era algo que realmente incomodava. Ao menos algo aconteceu, pensou irônica. Desceu da árvore e manteve os olhos brancos impassíveis, assim como Neji fazia quando se irritava. Olhou para seus empregados e estreitou os olhos, irritada.

- Vou sair. – Falou com a voz extremamente calma, mas os olhos de Hyuuga impassivelmente irritados.

- Aonde vai? – Perguntou aquela voz que tanto admirava pela sagacidade, força e coragem. Mas dessa vez, aquela voz não a acalmou e acalentou como fez por tantas vezes.

- Não te interessa! – Falou sem perceber que o tom era extremamente irritado e sem poder conter sua língua, continuou – Devo-lhe satisfações agora?

Ela havia agido por impulso? Nunca, na vida que levava, havia pensado em ver a jovem tímida agir tão impulsivamente como naquela hora. Ele pareceu surpreso e viu o estado da prima. Sacudiu a cabeça e saiu dali.

Ela continuaria fazendo o que queria: sair daquele lugar onde todos, ou _quase_ todos, pensavam que ela era imprestável. Passou por todos como um furacão. Não falava com ninguém, não olhava para ninguém, mas pensava em alguém.

Suspirou triste. Era impossível fazer Ino calar a boca quando ela começava. E aquilo sobre Sakura-chan ficar mais forte e ele ser incapaz de acompanhá-la enquanto não crescesse havia doído. Mas não se importava. Havia aprendido com Sasuke a não se importar com isso. Mesmo sabendo disso, aquelas palavras haviam machucado, mas machucado mesmo. Colocou as mãos no bolso, dando um suspiro desanimado. Então, ao passar perto da Vila Hyuuga, ouviu um estrondo enorme. Aquilo havia sido um soco? Põe soco naquilo, pensou sorrindo. Foi aí que viu algo mais rápido que uma flecha passar por ele, algo que possuía longos cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perolados muito irritados. Era Hinata? E ela estava irritada? Algo estava errado, então resolveu segui-la, algo que não estava tão fácil. Por que nunca havia reparado que Hinata era tão rápida? Olhou, sem pensar, para o chão e viu um líquido rubro pingar, insistentemente, do punho de Hinata. Então ela havia dado aquele soco? Uau! Que soco! E que força! Percebeu que ela havia parado e estava na floresta, tensa, pouco preocupada, irritada.

-... – Sua voz falhou como nunca havia falhado em muitos anos convivendo com a melhor amiga, uma falha que foi o tempo de uma um respiração e um olhar. Tornou a manter sua boca fechada, sem conseguir proferir uma nota sequer.

- Na-Naruto? – A voz dela também havia falhado, mas havia hesitação nela, não mais irritação.

- Tu-tudo bem? – Perguntou também hesitante. Parecia que quando ela hesitava, ele também hesitava.

Ela olhou para o céu, tensa, agora preocupada. E pela primeira vez, viu ela de uma maneira diferente, da maneira que poucos a veriam. Percebeu toda aquela tristeza que ela, inusitadamente, carregava. De onde ela tirava forças para continuar? Viu-a fechar os olhos, se acalmar e uma tristeza se apoderar do semblante antes tenso. Olhou para o punho e uma onda de carinho e ternura passou por seu corpo, um carinho especial por Hinata, uma ternura única que era apenas dela. Retirou o próprio lenço do bolso e revestiu o punho machucado e ferido da jovem frágil de porcelana que estava sob sua proteção.

- Dói? – Perguntou com a vontade intensa e quase dolorosa de beijar aquele ferimento e sugar o líquido rubro de gosto metálico que saía do punho da jovem.

- Não importa – Falou ela triste, e ao mesmo tempo surpresa pela docilidade do garoto – O sangue que corre pelas minhas veias não vale mais do que um suspiro.

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso, pela tristeza, sempre tão contida, estar desabando por sobre o rosto delicado de porcelana.

- Seu sangue possui um preço mais valioso e mais alto do que qualquer um pode pagar, é algo raro, que é capaz de mostrar sua verdadeira face diante de tantos inexpressivos.

Os olhos sempre tão doces da jovem eram encarados pelos orbes azuis intensamente do garoto.

Algo, naquele instante, pareceu incomodá-los, o som dos pingos fortes da chuva. Os olhares se desviaram e sentiram-se encharcados e, em meio àquela crise, uma risada leve e graciosa se proferiu no ar, uma risada encantadora. Era Hinata.

- Por que você está rindo? – Perguntou ele, curioso. O olhar de cachorro perdido era típico dele.

Ela segurou a risada por um breve instante, apenas o tempo de dizer as palavras simples:

- Porque você perece Akamaru molhado – E continuou a rir, mas dessa vez não sozinha. Ele a acompanhava. Havia perdido sua inibição. Parecia tão mais simples agora!

- Você deveria olhar para si... – Falou ele, entre uma risada e outra.

Ela sabia como estava: Seu cabelo, ensopado e grudado no rosto; a blusa negra de tecido fino com um pequeno decote em 'v' e de mangas três quartos estava, quase obscenamente, grudada em seu corpo, quase como uma segunda pele; a calça azul marinho então não era nem preciso dizer que parecia o próprio corpo da jovem, de tão junto que estava do mesmo e a sandália rasteira prata já escorregava de seus pés. Ela deu um sorriso tranqüilo e comentou:

- Eu sei como estou, e isso com certeza, é dos males, o menor...

A chuva apertou e, sem querer, ela deixou um pequenino espirro escapar. Ela poderia pegar um resfriado daquela maneira.

- Venha, vamos achar um lugar seguro e seco...

Ambos passaram alguns minutos em função de achar alguma caverna, mas conseguiram. Não era muito acolhedora, mas entraram sem reclamar. Hinata aproveitou para torcer os cabelos que estavam encharcados. Inútil, mas ajudava a esquentar-se. Sentou-se no chão, quase tremendo, e viu o Uzumaki acender uma pequena e quente fogueira. Ele se sentou também, um sorriso brincalhão adornando seu semblante. Teve vontade de sorrir também, e quando percebeu, já estava realmente sorrido. Mas, mesmo com aquela chama quentinha, ela tremia. E espirrava. Sentiu algo perto de si e um leve empurrão, quase gracioso, em seguida.

- Hei, se ficarmos juntos, poderemos nos aquecer... – Falou ele, inconsciente e brincalhão do jeito que era. O jeito que a encantava. Mas não foi só ela que corou com a proximidade, ele também. E para aproveitar a sensação de acalento que se apoderava dele, pôs seu braço em volta dos ombros dela, para esquentá-la e, talvez, fazê-la parar de tremer. Aos poucos, isso aconteceu e, quase dormindo, ela inconscientemente falou algo que mudou sua vida para sempre:

- Eu te amo, Naruto-kun... – E caiu em um sono profundo, mas não antes de ouvi-lo dizer:

- Eu também te amo, Hinata-chan...

As palavras saíram com total liberdade, sem que ao menos percebesse. E ele, depois de tantos anos, sentiu-se amado e acalentado, como nunca antes. Sorriu para a jovem adormecida em seus braços e acomodou-se mais para perto da Hyuuga, adormecendo em seguida.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os pássaros cantavam naquela manhã ensolarada, os raios de sol brincando em meio àqueles pingos translúcidos de água, prova viva da tempestade da noite anterior, nas folhas silvestres das árvores, tão verdes e brilhantes naquela manhã. Uma jovem acordou em meio àquela paisagem tão bonita que vinha de fora da caverna. Tentou levantar, mas algo a impedia. Não era apenas a consciência da dor no corpo, era também algo quente, algo protetor... O braço de Naruto. As imagens do dia anterior foram aparecendo, pouco a pouco. A confusão, a raiva, a impulsividade, a tensão, a conversa, a chuva, a felicidade, o frio, o sono, a confissão... Ela corou ao lembrar de sua confissão ao garoto. Mas ele também havia dito que a amava, e agora? O que fariam? Não sabia ao certo, mas de algo tinha certeza, precisava ir para casa, todos deveriam estar preocupados... Ou não. Com cuidado para não acordar o Uzumaki, Hinata libertou-se do abraço protetor do amado, quando a voz do mesmo a despertou.

- Está fugindo? – Perguntou ele, divertido, olhando para o rosto corado da jovem.

- Eu cogitei a idéia, por ela perecer tentadora – Comentou brevemente, entrando na brincadeira do garoto.

- Então volte já aqui – E sem esforço algum, puxou-a junto de si, enquanto fazia cócegas na jovem, que ria feliz.

Quando ela se acalmou, pouco tempo depois, ele perguntou perto do seu ouvido:

- Quer namorar comigo?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram tamanha sua felicidade e surpresa. Sua voz falhou, assim como uma batida descompassada de seu coração. Sua voz havia morrido na garganta e então apenas maneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ao sentir aquela afirmação, Naruto não se conteve e colou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo doce e breve, que a fez corar intensamente. Ao se separarem, ela comentou ainda corada:

- Sério, Naruto, eu tenho que ir.

E ele praguejou mentalmente aquela necessidade. Levantou-se junto com ela para voltar para a Vila. Pegou-lhe a mão e beijou-a, a mesma mão que havia sido envolvida pelo seu lenço. Andaram até a casa da jovem sem proferir uma palavra sequer e, ao pararem em frente à porta, Naruto deu-lhe um selinho e falou:

- Três da tarde, na minha casa, ok? – Perguntou levianamente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e entrou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso feliz de despedida.

Grudou-se atrás da porta e suspirou feliz, deslizando seu corpo lentamente até o chão. Não importava mais, agora ele era dela, e ela era dele. Foi quando os olhos perolados de uma pessoa encontraram os seus, mas os que a observavam carregavam preocupação.

- Onde estava? – Perguntou Neji, demonstrando preocupação.

- Por aí... Tentando desvendar as minhas palavras que, inconscientemente, foram ditas...

**Owari**

* * *

**_Etcha!! Essa garotinha despreocupada aqui fezo dever de casa e cumpriu a promessa!! Eu falei que ia fazer uma fic NarXHin. Ficou bonitinha né? A Hinata irritada ficou muito linda xD Agora vou fazer uma só da Sakura, após apartida do Sasuke-kun... To tentando... Mas vai sair. Para quem está acompanhando a fic Ying-Yang e a Sempre Vou Te Amar, eu to tentando, juro, mas estou com um bloqueio em relação à elas, mas a Só Preciso de Uma Chance, ela tá indo \o/!!! Prometo postar logo!!!  
Beijos,_**

_Angel Rosewood_


End file.
